Magic
'Magic' All starting Characters with an MS of 9 or higher are eligible to learn Magic. Characters that do not start with Spell knowledge can learn to cast Arcane Spells after gaining instruction from a teacher who is a Spell Caster with the Mystic Instruction Skill, and finding a Focus, (see below for details on the Focus). This instruction takes 1 day, and the instructor must make a successful Mystic Instruction DF Check. Each time the DF Check fails, then the student must spend another hour studying and the instructor Checks again. Further training in the Mystic Arts includes the various Specialist Mystic Programs outlined at the start of the Skills Section. 'Basics of Spell Casting' All Spells are formed from mystic energies that surround and infuse every living thing. Many cultures have different names for this energy: Manna, Chi, and The Force, to name a few. A Spell caster can focus their will to manipulate these forces to create supernatural phenomena. One’s ability to control mystic energy is determined by Mental Strength and experience in Spell casting. In game terms, every Spell costs Mystic Points to cast. The base Mystic Points of each Character are equal to their MS. If a Character chooses to undertake training that will increase the control they have over magic, they will also gain more Mystic Points. Each time a Character learns a new Spell, or upgrades an existing Spell, they gain one Mystic Point per Spell level learned. Magic users slowly regain their Mystic Points, at a rate of 1 point per hour. The Mystic Rejuvenation Skill allow Characters to regain their Mystic Points at an advanced rate, see the Skills Section for further details on Mystic Rejuvenation. Mystic Points are expended in the casting of each Spell; see the individual Spell descriptions for the specific number. Casting a Spell takes one Action in Combat Scale. To cast a Spell the mage concentrates on the desired outcome of the Spell, using their Focus to tune and shape the Elemental forces around them into a Spell. The Spell is a specific combination of Mystic Elemental energies that will create a certain effect. They then release the Spell and it produces the effect. Once cast, a Spell will not stop until its Duration expires, unless it is Nullified, or the mage that cast it has the special ability to do so. otherwise, not even the death of the mage who cast the Spell will stop it. 'The Focus' The only thing other than training a Character needs to begin Spell casting is a Focus. The Focus can be thought of as the spoons that stir the mystic soup. It is a physical object through which a Character focuses their will on the Mystic forces. A Focus can be anything the Character wants as long as it is semi-valuable. It is not necessary for it to have monetary value but it must mean something to the Character. A gem or a stone are equally useful, so long as they both have some sort of value to the Character, (the stone comes from a riverbed near the Character’s childhood home for example). A Focus can be any size, but they tend to be small enough to be easily transported, (can fit in a pocket and be held with one hand). If a mystic’s Focus is lost or destroyed, they must spend one 4-hour Block meditating with the new Focus before they will again be able to cast Arcane Spells. 'Arcane Magic' Arcane magic is the most basic form of magic. Arcane Magic can be thought of as tried and true recipes that any Character can use. The drawback to Arcane Magic is that it lacks flexibility. Arcane Mages can cast only those Spells that they have learned. They cannot devise new ways of casting Spells, and cannot modify Spells they have already learned. Arcanists are Mages that have advanced knowledge of Arcane Spells, see the Arcanist Specialist Mystic Program for details. 'Learning and Advancing Arcane Spells' Note that only spells from the School of the Fundamental can be learned until a Specialist Program from one of the Mystic Groups has been taken. Mages without a Specialist Mystic Program can only learn Spells up to Level 3. Different Specialists unlock level caps for different types of Spells. As a Mage uses Spells and gains experience in the use of magic, they will be able to increase the level of Spells and/or gain more Spells. Learning additional Spells requires three 4 Hour Blocks of studying, just like Skills. They can be learned from someone with the Mystic Instruction Skill, (see the Skill Section for details), or from Scrolls, (see the entry on Scrolls below for details). Each Spell is first learned at level one, and the Spell descriptions give the Characteristics for a level 1 version of each Spell. It is possible to increase the level that a Spell is cast at, making it more powerful, but also more costly. To increase the level of a Spell, a mage must spend Pool Points on learning it at the next highest level. The following table shows how many Pool Points must be spent to learn a Spell to a given level. An Arcane Mage can always cast a lower level of a Spell once they have obtained a higher one, (just because you know how to cast a level 3 Bead Lightning doesn't mean you have forgotten how to cast the level 1 version). That is the extent of the Arcane Mage’s ability to modify Spells. Spell casting is a dangerous business and meddling with such powerful forces can be harmful or even deadly, so even the most fool hardy Arcane Mage wouldn't experiment with their Spells. They use what works. 'Spheres and Schools' Arcane Spells are categorized into five Elemental Spheres, Fire, Earth, Air, Water and Spirit. The Schools of the Arcane represent another way of classifying Spells, overlapping with the Elemental Spheres. Different Specialist Programs allow access to different Spheres and Schools, see the Specialist Programs Section for details. 'Arcane Spell Characteristics' School: Spells are grouped by Schools. Schools are loose groupings that cover Spells with a similar focus or effect. Different races and guilds frown upon the use of some Schools of Spells. In general, most societies frown upon the use of Spells from the School of Deception. Spells from the Schools of Weapons and Conflict are strictly controlled in most cultures. Who learns them and what they are used for is usually the domain of military bodies. Sphere: This refers to what element or elements are used to form the Spell. Access to Spells of different Elemental Spheres is restricted based on the Specialist Mystic Programs known by the Character. Duration: The length of time, (per level), that a Spell will function after being cast, usually measured in Rounds, sometimes in minutes, hours, or days. Spells with an Instant Duration take effect immediately then expire. Range: Maximum distance, (per level), from the caster, (or item), at which a Spell effect can be initiated. The area of effect starts at this distance maximum, but can extend beyond it. Spells with a range of touch require the caster to touch the target with bare skin. Area of Effect: The zone, (per level), where a Spell's results are felt. This area can be defined as a globe with a radius, one or more cubes of a specified shape, or a specified number of individual targets, or a given surface area. Armor Capacity / Damage Rating: Some Spells, typically defensive in nature, have an Armor Capacity. Once the Armor Capacity of a magically created item is exhausted, it is destroyed. Other Spells have a Damage Rating. This is the DR inflicted per Spell Level. Offensive Spells usually inflict their damage on all successfully hit targets inside the area of effect. Spell Strength: Measures the relative power of Spells. The level of the Spell is multiplied by the base Spell Strength to determine the over all Spell Strength. Many Spells will have specific effects based on Spell Strength, such as plus to strike, plus to DR, , or minus to Saves made against the Spell. See individual Spell entries for specific effects of Spell Strength. Speed Factor: This number is multiplied by the level the Spell is being cast at and added to the initiative roll or the segment on which the Character’s last action occurred to determine the segment of the round that the Spell takes effect in. The minimum Speed Factor for any Spell is one. Mystic Cost: The number of Mystic Points a Spell costs to cast per level. Bonuses: Specific Bonuses vary with individual Spells. EFFECTS OF ARCANE SPELL LEVEL INCREASES The effect of raising a Spell up one level is to add all the level 1 Characteristics of the Spell to its current Characteristics. As an example, the Characteristics of a Pyroburst at different levels are given below. Notice in the above example that the Duration does not change. That is because no matter what level you learn the Spell at, you can't make it go more instantly than instant. Many Spells will have such exceptions, in most cases they will be noted in the Spell's description. If not, consult your Arbiter and try to use common sense. With some Spells, learning an advanced form will confer no special benefits, while others will have certain level limits; (a maximum effectiveness that the Spell can perform at, or the maximum level that a certain type of Spell caster can handle). Category:magic